White Stripes
by TLS Lyrics and Lemons Contest
Summary: Submission #16 for TLS Lyrics & Lemons O/S Contest  E/J/B


**.**

**TLS Lyrics and Lemons Contest**

Song: Your Pretty Good Looking (for a girl) by The White Stripes

**http : / / tinyurl . com / 3w2b2yf**

Rating: M

Word count: approx 3157

Characters: E/Jazz/B

AH slash/threesome

Disclaimer: I didn't write Twilight, If i did there would be slash lemons.

Summary: Edward and Jasper discover that Bella is pretty good looking, for a girl.

**.**

**White Stripes**

Bella bloody Swan! Would she never get the hint? I knew that I had to set her straight and the time to do it was finally now.

Bella liked me. Hell, probably half the school knew by now. I mean, after 3 years of high school and her following me around like a lost puppy... She was a nice girl, but I could never think of her as more.

Bella had been giving me these looks all morning. I knew, I just fucking knew she was going to confront me today. Proving me right, she approached as I was standing at the end of the cafeteria line at the start of lunch. A blush stained her cheek as she nervously bit her lip in true Bella style. Trust it to be the last day of school before graduation that she chose to do this. No one had come in school uniform and it didn't surprise me that rather than dress up in a short skirt like the other girls, she was wearing basic blue jeans, a green plaid shirt, and black chucks.

"Uh, hi Edward," she said, looking up at me from behind the curtain of her long hair. I was dying to push it out of her eyes but I knew she would take it the wrong way.

"Hi Bella," I smiled ruefully.

"Um, can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked, letting out a deep breath.

"Sure," I told her, glancing at Jazz for support.

"Um, I was wondering, um, I kind of...I thought I'd..." she stumbled over her words, swallowing nervously before blurting, "I really, really like you and I was wondering if you would go to prom with me?"

One look at Jazz was all it took for me to take a deep breath and let the words out.

"Bella, your pretty good looking, for a girl," I told her gently. "I'm sorry, but I'm kind of seeing someone." My eyes flit to Jasper's.

And she was. Really, if I'd been into girls, Bella would be the one I would choose. Her long brown hair and expressive brown eyes I could really appreciate. I'd be lying to myself if I denied I'd ever wondered what it would be like to fuck her. But that is all I could do. I didn't feel that way about her or any other girl. See, I had a little secret that I shared with only one other. I was in love with my best friend and he loved me back. Jazz and I, well, we had something special. The raw passion we shared was like nothing I'd ever felt. Though I was only 17, I had eyes for only one and he was standing right behind me listening to every word we said.

Bella's eyes were wide open as she took in my words and I could almost hear her mind processing them.

_Your pretty good looking,_

I'm kind of seeing someone.

_Your pretty good looking, for a girl_

Your pretty good looking... For a _girl_?

I knew she'd been out with a lot of boys in our class. Eric had dated her a few times before he hooked up with Angela, and it was obvious Mike had it bad for her although she seemed oblivious. Mike's family were very wealthy and had even bought her gifts, like the large crystal heart that was dangling from the bracelet she wore.

My words still hung in the air.

For a _girl!_

Her eyes were wide open. I knew her feelings were gonna linger on until she knew everything she needed to know, but I was so glad I'd made a start on getting my message across.

She looked so broken.

"Bella," I looked her in the eyes. "I'm sorry, but I just can't."

She nodded and her eyes shifted to Jazz, who was still standing close behind me. I almost could feel him trying to lighten the mood. My Jazz, who was so sensitive. I knew he felt her pain; he felt everything and it was one of the reasons I loved him so much.

"C'mon Bells," he said gently, taking her hand. We abandoned our trays and our place at the end of the queue to find somewhere quieter to talk.

We both knew we would be able to trust Bella. She had been a friend to both of us for so long, and we had discussed telling her before. It was Jazz who first pointed out that Bella may have had feelings for me. I had been blind to the fact.

"Did you see the way Bella was checking you out in Gym? Man, she has the hots for you soo bad," he'd told me months ago.

To me, that thought sounded so absurd.

We walked a little way from the school, down by the end of the oval, to a concrete table behind the goalposts. Ignoring the seat, we sat on the table instead, Jazz's knee touching mine. I looked at him for courage and began.

"Bella, I think its time to let you in on a little secret," I began. "Really, you are pretty good looking for a girl, but I prefer boys. Well, just one, actually," I smiled, taking his hand. "There are alot of people in this world, Jazz, but I want to be _your_boy" I looked right into his eyes. "This feelings gonna linger on until the year 2525 at least, now!" I grinned.

I turned back to Bella.

"I know a lot of guys who like you, boys like Mike who took you out and bought you everything you want. Now, I don't wanna be your toy. But I think Mike would like to be."

"I understand," she sighed. "But I don't know if I can just ignore the way I feel about you."

I sensed Jasper's mood change. He moved closer and climbed on top of me, grinding his hard cock against me and kissing me sweetly,.

I heard Bella's gasp and my eyes met hers. The look on her face was the look Jazz wore when he watched me cum. Desire, fascination, and pleasure.

"Edward," Jay whispered in my ear, "have you ever been curious, you know, how it would feel to be with a girl?"

Yes, yes I was curious. I took a moment to think, then nodded. Jazz looked up at Bella. His hand reached for hers, his fingers stroking the back of her palm.

No words needed to be said. We all knew what Jay was offering. Without hesitation, Bella took a step towards us. She still held Jay's hand, but her other one tentatively reached to stroke my cheek. I leaned in to her, closing my eyes.

"Your hand is so soft," I murmured, turning my face towards her.

Even softer lips met mine in a gentle kiss. I could feel her long silky hair on my shoulder and heard Jay moan.

"Fuck that looks hot," he muttered, entranced.

Bella's lips left mine as she turned to Jay. He pulled her closer as he kissed her with a passion usually reserved for me. I couldn't help but grind my cock against him. Far from being jealous, it was turning me on.

I swept the hair from Bella's face to get a better look at her kissing my man. Jay's tongue entered her mouth and his eyes closed. He was enjoying this.

Bella turned back to me, eyes shut, and I felt her warm tongue in my mouth. I could taste Jay on her and I kissed her back as his hand stroked my abs. Bella pulled away with her eyes still closed and I pulled her to me as I kissed Jay with all I had. She sat back on the table, her legs over Jay's as he sat in my lap.

Hands caressed faces, kisses were shared, and I was rock hard. My hand slowly glided up her body, noting the roundness of her hips, the softness in places that Jay was hard. My fingers grazed her breast, feeling her firm nipple. She let out a gasp as Jasper began to fondle the other one. I leaned in and gently nipped her through her shirt, which Jay began to pull out of her jeans, and I made short work of her buttons.

Once Bella's breasts were revealed to us, Jay and I latched on to a nipple each. Funny, I never would have thought of myself as a breast man. Seeing as Jay wasn't very sensitive in that area, I had really never paid the idea much thought. Bella cradled us to her, rolling her head back and moaning. Jay's weren't sensitive, but it seemed Bella's were extremely so.

"Oh fuck, stop!" she exclaimed, pulling me up for a kiss. "It's too much," she explained in between her tongue swirling with mine inside my mouth.

Jay stopped his ministrations and began lightly pinching and grazing his fingertips over the nipple I had abandoned. Bella lay back, taking me with her, and Jay worked the fly of her jeans down. Her fingernails began stroking my cock over the denim. I had seriously doubted I had the ability to get hard for her, but my cock obviously thought otherwise. I'm sure It was because Jay was here too, but to say I wasn't curious to know what it would feel like to be inside her would be a lie.

Bella began stroking both of us through our jeans and I bit my lip as I unbuttoned my fly while she kissed Jazz. I undid his buttons too, and slowly tugged on the denim, exposing his snug black boxers. Jasper hadn't gone commando today but I had. I would leave that for one of them to discover, I thought, smirking.

Bella stroked Jasper over his boxers as I leaned over him to capture her mouth in a kiss.

"Bella, are you sure?" I asked, giving her the option to stop now.

"I'm sure," she told me without hesitation, kissing me and lifting my hand to her breast again.

Bella's kiss was different to Jazz's. She tasted different and her lips were plumper. Although we had kissed once before, all those years ago at Jessica's party when we played 10 minutes in the closet in junior high, this kiss was different. Confident and assured. Jasper chose that moment to buck his hips and let out a groan. He was enjoying Bella's touch and I looked down to see she had taken his hard cock out above the waistband of his boxers and was firmly stroking him.

I couldn't resist kissing Jasper again, seeing him getting so worked up, and I lowered his boxers further and pulled his jeans off. Bella sat up and, never stopping her ministrations, she took him into her mouth. The sight of her lips around my boyfriend's cock had my hard on needing attention and fast.

"Oh fuck!" Jazz swore loudly, grabbing the back of my head and pulling my lips to his. His hips began bucking erratically as Bella hollowed her cheeks and tugged on his balls.

Jasper erupted in her mouth, stilling with hips raised, and he whimpered into my mouth. Bella took all he had to give and when he relaxed, she sat up with a smile and leaned to me for a kiss. I groaned as I tasted Jasper's cum in her mouth, deepening the kiss and rolling to lie half over Jasper and half in Bella's lap. Jasper stroked lazily down my back, tracing invisible patterns along my spine and hips.

I will never understand why, but Bella blushed when she looked down and realized I had gone commando. She was flushed, but she didn't hesitate. She took my hard cock in her hand and stroked me firmly, her thumb brushing the pre-cum from my slit. I wanted her to continue, but I wanted to taste her even more.

I was so curious now, about what it would feel like to fuck her, and what she would taste like. Would I enjoy it? What would I say to her if I didn't? I guess I could just stop, I hoped she would understand. But I didn't want to think, I wanted to feel. I wanted to feel Bella in ways I'd never imagined.

Gently, I lowered her back down to the grass and slowly inched the waist of her jeans and underwear down. Jasper stroked my back and his hands found their way into the waist of my jeans, cupping and stroking my ass. Once Bella was naked, I paused to look at the woman in front of me...her narrow waist and soft hips, so different from what I knew. My hand trailed over her body, from her soft breast down her firm stomach to the triangle of hair between her legs. Taking a shuddering breath, my fingers traced the crack between her legs lightly, and I leaned down to kiss her hipbone.

My fingers stroked her more firmly, encountering the moisture there and I gently spread her lips open to look. She smelled amazing actually. The musky, heady, moistness that my fingers gently spread up and down. Bella writhed under me and let out a soft 'oh,' as lowered my head to her and dragged my tongue slowly down. She smelled amazing and she tasted amazing too. My tongue swirled around her and I involuntarily moaned. This was better than I had imagined it would be.

Jasper recovered a little and kissed Bella as I explored her delicate folds. I found the place that she seemed to enjoy most; I presumed it was her clitoris, but really I wasn't at all sure of what I was doing. Bella seemed to like it though. She writhed under my ministrations, and I could hear her pant as she broke free of Jasper's lips.

"Do you have a condom?" she asked breathlessly and Jasper and I laughed, she sounded so needy, as needy as we felt.

"I'm sure we can rustle up a couple," Jasper grinned, searching for his jeans. We both kept a kit with lube and condoms handy at all times.

He opened our stash and took out a condom.

I knew we wouldn't need the lube -yet. Bella was so wet. Jasper tore open the condom packet and stroked me a few times before rolling it down my hard dick, and kissing me thoroughly. I knew he was more than okay with this.

But I didn't quite know what to do. After all, I'd only ever been with Jay. I mean, I knew how to fuck him, and how to make both of us enjoy it, but I'd never tried with a girl before. Sensing my hesitation, Bella rose to her knees and straddled me. Jay held my cock and rubbed the tip through her folds before Bella sank down on me. It felt so different. Not quite as tight as I was used to, but warm and slippery.

I wanted this but part of me felt it was wrong. There was no hard cock rubbing along my abs, waiting for me to stroke it. There were breasts swaying against my chest. My dick was surrounded by a wet heat that wasn't as tight as it was used to. But Jay was beside me, kissing me and palming those breasts, breathing heavily and making my cock twitch inside Bella

And then she began to move. Bella rocked her hips against me and my dick slid sweetly inside her. When she began rising up and down on me and her breasts slid along my chest, I realized I would be okay. It felt good and I allowed myself to enjoy it. A few grinds later, I lowered Bella backwards and began to thrust into her. I saw Jay open another condom and slather it with lube and when I felt him behind me, his slick fingers pressing into me, preparing me, it became even better.

I paused so Jay could enter me and sucked in a deep breath. My cock hardened as his brushed my prostate, that tingle deep inside. Bella palmed my ass, spreading me wider for Jay, with a look of absolute desire on her face. With each thrust from Jasper, I was pushed deep inside Bella's wet heat. Jasper nuzzled into my neck and I raised one of Bella's legs over my shoulder, needing to go deeper. With the change of position and a few more hard thrusts from Jay, she moaned, tensed, and I felt her clamp down on my cock then the fluttering of muscles as she came.

Jazz kept up a fast pace, his balls slapping mine with each thrust. He pulled my head around and kissed me, tongues mashing and swirling. His arm snaked around my stomach, pulling me to his chest, and I felt the telltale throb of my cock as my balls drew up. I knew I was teetering on the edge. A few slams into me later and I was coming powerfully inside Bella, the fluttering of her muscles milking me, almost like being inside Jay.

I collapsed onto Bella. Her breasts pushing into my chest still felt completely alien. Jay pounded into me a few more times then pulled out, milking his cock as he came hard, painting white stripes of cum down my back, before sitting back on his heels. I kissed Bella with all that I had before whispering a thank-you into her ear and pulling out of her. Sated, I lay back against Jasper's chest and he stroked my cheek, capturing my lips in a sweet kiss.

"Hmm," I pondered aloud, stroking Bella's breast, "maybe I'm not gay after all?"

Jasper tensed behind me and I turned to kiss him.

"I do like Bella's breasts alot," I grinned. "Maybe I'm bi?"

I felt Jasper's sigh of relief when I added, "But no matter what, I'm yours,"

Bella's breath sped up as she watched us kissing, I knew she was enjoying the show.

"Wow," she giggled. "I didn't expect this when I asked you to prom, Edward."

"I didn't expect I'd be doing this at all. Ever," I grinned back as she turned, laying her head on my thigh.

"I always expect the unexpected," Jasper shrugged and his arms snaked around me.

I heard Bella gulp as she watched us kissing, and no doubt saw my spent cock twitch.

"Sooo, just how many condoms do you have?" she asked.


End file.
